love me till the end (foxy x chica) five night's at freddy's
by crazygirl365
Summary: foxy and chica both have crushes on each other but they don't know how to express it. So bonnie and freddy try to help, but will they succeed? find out and see! (note this might contain a little bonnie x freddy too)
1. STOP! before you read!

**hey guys i have decided to finally do another foxy x chica story **

**since everyone wants me to continue on the last story **

**''we are one'' (foxy x chica) but i'm going to start over due to my ''horrible grammar'' **

**but now i won't care what the haters think if you don't like my story **

**then don't read it, other wise you can SMA (look it up in the urban dictionary if you don't know what it means) :3 ok i will start chapter one soon bye!**

**and you guys report me i will just quit the story :)**

**and i don't care if you don't care...but to me other people do...**


	2. Chapter 1 point of view

Hello everyone crazygirl365 here with another or should I say different foxy x chica. The other story I'm not doing anymore so you can just cut that out. Ok let's get started and I also you guys can give me ideas when I need them so just put them in the reviews. And also please check out my other story ''WINTER WOODS (OUTSIDE WORLD)'' it's also a five night's at freddy's story. Let's begin (and also in this story bonnie is a GIRL)

Chapter 1- point of view

~Foxy pov~

yaaar me matey's it's me foxy. Another day in freddy fazbear's pizza where all the kids and grown-ups come for fun, games ,and the pizza. I be in my cove watching freddy and his two band mates beside him, on the left a purple bunny named bonnie who had good curves and nice breasts but she doesn't like to show it off as much, but it still wasn't as nice as the girl on freddy's Right. A chicken named chica who was yellow, she had very nice curves like she was BBW and she had good breasts that was C-cupped. She was perfect I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, wife, mother of one or two kids, grandmother of my grand kids. She then looks over to me and winks then goes back to singing, I then smiled and went behind the curtains in my cove. You might be thinking am I out of order? No me matey's I just be waiting for freddy's and his band to stop singing or come to a closing and then the manager then tell kids and parents to turn to me. I be a pirate fox that tells pirate tales or hand out hooks with hats and eye-patches to the children. We were and our still popular here to this day (NOT to 2015 if that's what your implying). And now it was closing time the manager knows we talk and we were able to walk around at night to either chat o go see our good O'l lad mike. He like a best friend to all of us and we wouldn't trade it for anything. But i better not waste to much of your time lads see you next time

~end of pov~

~At the pizzeria~

~foxy, chica, bonnie, mike and freddy were all just chatting about life and what not, chica then put her hand down on the table not looking, and foxy did the same thing but he wasn't looking either, they then look at each other and it was kind of an awkward scene~

chica- (lifts hand up and blushes) sorry foxy (she said shyly)

foxy- (smiles) hehe it's alright lass I wouldn't mind if you do that

chica- (smiles)

bonnie- awwwwwh so adorable :3

~freddy and mike just both smile~

~then out of no where bonnie ask something they never thought she would say, at least not so soon~

bonnie- do you too love each other(smiles)

~foxy and chica both stare at each other and just blush~

foxy- well um (still blushing)

chica- (feeling embarrassed)

mike- it's alright you two you don't have to answer (looks at bonnie) right bonnie?

Bonnie- ok ok they don't have to answer…(mumbles) yet

Freddy- Ok what shall we do? (he said in a type of British accent)

Mike- I don't know but whatever we do we better hurry it's already 4:00

Chica- hide and seek? (says shyly and lowly)

Author's note~ I know it's a little kids game but it's all I can come up with~

Everyone except her- sure

Bonnie- well since you made it up, you will be it chi

~chi was chica's nickname from bonnie~

chica- ok I'll count to 20 seconds (puts face down on table) 1…2…3

~the rest of them just ran, bonnie went in the supply closet, foxy went in the kitchen, mike went in the ''employee's room'' , and freddy went in the bathroom in one of the stall's~

chica- (still counting faced down) 17…18…19…20! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!

~she looked under table first no one, she went to go see if mike was in the security office, but he wasn't, so then she went to the supply closet and saw bonnie~

bonnie- aww man (frowns)

chica- sorry bon-bon (smirks)

~bon-bon was bonnie's nickname from chica~

chica- but you can help me find the other's

bonnie- (smiles) ok (hops off lol)

~chica then went in the kitchen, ti was dark but she could see with her robot technology~

chica- hmmm…..no one

~she was about to leave until…~

foxy- BOO!

Chica- (screams) foxy!

~luckily the kitchen door's were sound proof so anyone from the outside couldn't hear a thing~

Foxy- (laughs) yar har har har har

Chica- (frowns) it's not

Foxy- aww I'm sorry lassie (hugs)

Chica- (blushes and smiles) I forgive you, you big dope!

~they then hear a scream so they run back to the dinning area and see bonnie chasing freddy and mike~

foxy- WHAT TE?

Mike- (running) bonnie and keeps screaming and won't stop help us! Ahhhhhhhh!

Chica- bonnie stop!

Bonnie- (stops chasing them) ok ok fine (laughs) you should have seen the look on your faces (points to freddy and mike)

Freddy- pssssh whatever (frowns)

Mike- yeah what he said!

~A tune started coming on~

mike- UGH I gotta go see you guys later (runs off)

animatronics- bye!

Freddy and bonnie then go back to there spot, but before chica went back she said to foxy this…~

Chica- hey foxy (smiles) I had fun

Foxy- (smiles) me too lass she you tonight (goes back to his cove)

~chica then gets on stage to start another day~

**how was that? And be honest please tell me in the reviews or PM me about this :3 bye!**


	3. chapter 2 another day another dollar

**Chapter 2 has arrived everyone, please enjoy it and tell me how good it was in the reviews and also if you want to see the characters go to my profile and copy URL and go to the image.**

Chapter 2- another day another dollar

~chica's pov~

we had just finished singing our last song and I am tired out, the manager then said that kids and grownups can go see foxy now, so they all rushed to foxy and that's when foxy came out, I watched him from the stage with bonnie and freddy, I could also here him tell one of his pirate tales, I smiled, and then when he had finished telling one of his tales it was time for the kids and grown-ups hade to leave, so we then watched them leave one-by-one, after that or a few minutes later…..

~end of pov~

mike- (walks in and yells) YOU GUYS CAN MOVE NOW!

~the band started to move~

freddy- finally

mike- so did you guys did great today?

Bonnie- we sure did (smiles)

Chica- and don't forget about foxy

Bonnie- OH right don't forget about chica's hubby wubby (laughs)

Chica- (rolls eyes and blushes) and let's not forget about bonnie's honey bear (looks at freddy, he blushes and bonnie stops laughing)

Bonnie- no he's not (blushes)

Chica- suuuuuure (smirks)

Mike- (feeling awkward) anyways where's foxy?

Chica- I'll go get him

Bonnie- (laughs a little) yeah you go girl!

Chica- not like that bon bon (runs off)

~in pirate cove~

chica- foxy?... Foooooxy?

Foxy- right here lass (he said opening his curtain)

Chica- what are you doing no ones here except mike, he said we can move now

Foxy- oh I know

Chica- then why didn't you come out silly!

Foxy- I was just thinking

Chica- about what? (raises eyebrow curiously)

~foxy didn't want to tell chica that he was thinking about her~

foxy- umm, just thinking about you guys

chica- oh, well come on let's go do something with the others (takes his hand and nearly drags him to the stage)

~back at the stage~

chica- I got foxy (smiles)

bonnie- aww you guys are holding hands (claps)

~chica looks down to see foxy holding her hand tightly but not to tight and blushes, foxy does the same as well~

mike- well done foxy (claps)

freddy- (claps as well)

chica- (still blushing and gets mad) look we aren't together

bonnie- yet! And your still holding hands

~chica and foxy then let go of each other~

foxy- ANYWAYS (trying to change the subject) what shall we do now?

~they all stood silent not knowing what to do~

bonnie- OH OH I know how about we play the security guard game

mike- and how do you play that?

Bonnie- simple it's just like the job your doing now, you look through the security camera's and try to track every movement of us, since we are the one's who are going to try to kill you.

Mike- WAIT WHAT?!

Bonnie- dude chill were not actually going to kill you, but if we find you we just scream in your face

Mike- oh ok cool

Bonnie- alright everyone get into positions, mike we will give you about thirty seconds to get ready then it's game time.

Mike- alright (runs to the security room)

~the band get back in there spots and foxy gets back in his spot behind the curtains, mike then starts checking the camera's, he checked the stage first which would show a red dot on the bottom of the camera so they can know when he is looking, then it went away so he wasn't looking~

bonnie- ok I'll go first

freddy- what makes you go first?

Bonnie- I'm fast so he won't suspect me moving (hops off of stage)

Freddy- ok bye beautif- I mean bonnie

~bonnie then thought, was he about to call me beautiful?~

bonnie- (blushes) um bye (runs off)

chica- freddy were you just about to call bonnie beautiful?

Freddy- (blushes and embarrassed) n- no! you wanna go next?

Chica- sure bye (leaves)

~mike then check back to the stage to see both bonnie and chica gone~

mike- oh crap

~he then checks the dining room to see chica standing there looking at the camera, then checks the west hall way and see bonnie almost here, next he checks pirate cove and see foxy peaking out of his cove~

mike- I better keep an eye on him he is fast!

~he then checks the hallway to see bonnie not there, he checks the supply closet, not there either, he then checks the camera corner and there she was!~

mike- HOLY (shuts door) phew!

~he goes back on the camera and check the show stage, freddy was gone! He then heard laughter (freddy's laugh) he then switches to the kitchen and hears noise, chica was in there, but as soon as he puts the camera down~

freddy- (pops up and screeches)

mike- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falls out of chair)

freddy- game over mikey (laughs and opens the door so bonnie and foxy can come in)

bonnie- you lost huh?

Mike- yeah (frowns)

Foxy- hehe don't frown matey, you might get it next time!

Bonnie- let me guess chica is in the kitchen?

Mike- yep

~chica comes in the office~

chica- hey guys (has a pizza box in her hand) want some pizza?

Everyone except chica- YEAH!

Bonnie- so that's why it took you so long (laughs)

~they all grab a slice and eat and a tune comes on~

mike- welp thanks for the pizza chica see you later guys

bonnie- come on guys let's go bye foxy

freddy- hey wait up bonnie

bonnie- your soooo slow fazbear!

~it was just chica and foxy then~

foxy- uh, thanks for the pizza lassie

chica- no problem foxy (blushes)

foxy- (blushes)

chica- well bye (smiles and runs to stage)

foxy- bye lass (smiles)

**annnnnnnnnnnd cut! That's a wrap on this chapter see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 3 a day off

**Hello everyone so sorry I'm not updating regularly, it's just school and homework you know. Anyways here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3- a day off

~Mike's pov~

the manager told me that since it was Sunday, the animatronics could have a day off. So right now it was Saturday and I was just parking in the pizzeria parking lot. it was now 11:40, I then walked in the pizzeria to see bonnie, freddy, and foxy sitting at a table

~end of pov~

mike- hey guys

band- hey mike

mike- you guys have the day off tomorrow the manager told me (looking around) where is chica?

Bonnie- oh she is the kitchen baking pizza's for me (smiling)

Freddy- don't you mean all of us bonnie? (smirking)

Bonnie- (blushing) yeah whatever

~silence filled the room~

foxy- you know what I'm gonna see what the lassie is up to (gets up and walks off)

bonnie- (yells) TELL HER HURRY WITH THOSE PIZZA'S

foxy- (yells) OK (still walking to the kitchen)

mike- well Ill be in the office playing on the tablet (walks off)

freddy- guess that just leaves us two (smiles)

bonnie- (blushes and smirks) nice try fazbear you aren't getting me that easy

freddy- oh aren't I now? (smirks)

bonnie- nope

~freddy then tackles bonnie and starts tickling her~

bonnie- fazbear what are you- hahahahahahaha STOP STOP PLEASE (laughing)

freddy- not until you say who is the big bear around here

bonnie- (laughing) NO NEVER!

Freddy- ok then (tickles harder)

Bonnie- (laughs uncontrollably) OK OK YOU ARE THE BIG BEAR!

Freddy- (stops tickling) that's what I thought (helps her up)

Bonnie- you know your alright fazbear (smiles)

Freddy- you aren't as bad either (smiles)

~in the kitchen with foxy and chica~

foxy- (walks in) hi chica (smiles)

chica- (turns around) oh hey foxy! (smiles)

foxy- I see you are making pizza's they smell delicious

chica- oh thanks, one does try their best

foxy- I see, can I help?

Chica- (smiles) sure

~she then got out a big pile of dough, she then got the roller~

chica- ok so you will want to roll it like this (gets both of foxy's hands and put's them on the handles of the roller, she the place her hands on foxy's and starts rolling the dough flat, she blushes softly)

foxy- (blushing hard) oh um ok (rolls dough)

chica- there now your getting it (takes hand off and smiles)

foxy- (rolls) yeah I guess I am

~chica was teaching foxy how to cook a pizza every step of the way, foxy felt like he was in love with chica so bad he finally wanted to tell her how she felt~

chica- alright now that we made our pizza let's pop that baby in the oven (pust pizza on a pizza holder or whatever you call it) now we wait

~silence filled the room~

~foxy thinking~ I gotta ask her I gotta ask hr do it do it do it~

foxy- (coughs) um chica there is something I wanted to tell you for a very long time now and…

chica- (listening) what is is foxy?

Foxy- well (inhales and exhales) chica

If there be a day, When I do not call your name. Know that I care, My feelings are the same. If there be a time, That I do not sing. Know that I appreciate, All the joys you bring. If there is a moment, When I glance away. Know that it is only, because I wish you to stay. If my pride keeps me, From telling you so. I tell you now, So you will always know.

Read more at: poem/i_tell_you_now_632802

Chica- (tear flowing down her face) foxy do you really mean that?

Foxy- (wipes away tear) every word, chica will you be my soul mate?

Chica- yes! (hugs him)

Foxy- (hugs back)

~they then stare into each other's eyes until BAM they kissed, they both start blushing~

foxy- (holds her hand) shall we?

Chica- (smiles) we shall but first (takes out pizza) let's eat

~chica then put's the pizza in a box and carries it in one hand while foxy holds her other hand, then then walk down the hall, foxy is proud as ever!~

**awwww beautiful how was it? Let me know! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 manger meets animatronics

**Hey everybody! I can tell last chapter I made most of you cry lol. But anyways here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4- manager and animatronics

~Chica's pov~

Life is perfect now, foxy finally became my boyfriend, lover, soul mate etc. Now we are walking back to the dining area, and while walking there we see bonnie, freddy, and mike.

~End of pov~

foxy- we be back matey's!

bonnie- great the pi- (gasp) no no no no no you two aren't (getting excited)

~bonnie saw the two holding hands and smiling~

chica- yes we are (smiles and kisses foxy cheek)

bonnie- (screams) I'm so happy for you two! (goes to hug the two)

freddy- congrats foxy

mike- yeah man congrats

chica- now who want's PIZZA!

All- ME!

Chica- (giggles) ok as my bib says LET'S EAT!

~chica let's go of foxy's hand and put's the pizza on a table, bonnie chica and foxy then took a seat, and then everyone grabs a slice a pizza then starts eating~

bonnie- mmmm sooo good

freddy- I agree

mike- so do I

chica- thanks everyone (smiles)

~they ate for a few more minutes then they were all done~

bonnie- (burps) oh excuse me I'm so full (rubs stomach)

freddy- yeah me too

chica- Ill go throw everyone's plates away (gets up, collects everyone's plates, and goes to the kitchen, a few minutes she comes back and sits down) so what now?

~everyone just shrugged~

~they all sit there for awhile not knowing what to do next, mike then decides to check the time it was 6:00 and the tune started playing as well~

mike- crap it's six my manager will be here any minute I gotta go quick and-

manager- mike boy I'm- (gasp and sees the animatronics sitting down looking at him, he also sees mike looking nervous as ever)

mike- sir, I-I can explain!

~the manager then faints~

mike- sir…sir!

Freddy- oh no! (runs over to mike and the manager, the others do the same thing)

Mike- what do we do!? If he wakes up he will see you guys, ill probably get fired, and and!?

Freddy- mike mike! Calm down buddy, look all we gotta do is-

Manager- (wakes up) mike I had the weirdest- (get's scared and backs away)

Mike- sir! It's ok they won't hurt you, there friendly! (smiles and helps his manager up)

Freddy- it's true sir, we wouldn't hurt anyone or you or mike

Manager- (calms down) ok so let me get this straight you guys are actually alive?

Foxy- aye it be true matey

Manager- ok then um nice to meet you I guess

Mike- look sir I'm sorry for not telling you about them earlier it's just-

Manager- I understand mike, I'm actually ok with this (smiles) but for now we can't let parents and kids know you guys can talk, like say anything talk ok?

Animatronics- yes sir!

Manager- ok well mike you can head home and you guys can get to your spot's we got another day.

Mike- see all of you later (leaves)

Manager- ill be in my office if you need me I guess (goes to office)

~mike and the manager were gone or at least out of sight~

freddy- alright gang let's go, we will see you later foxy

~freddy walks off to the stage~

bonnie- see you later captain, come on chica!

Chica- ill be there in a sec

Bonnie- ok (walks off to stage where freddy was)

~now chica and foxy were all alone~

chica- well I guess I will see you tonight, my captain (smiles)

foxy- and ill see you later my beauty (smiles)

~they then shared a long passionate kiss, and then went there separate ways~

**how was that…. Boring? Yeah sorry I'm gonna try to make it more interesting but for now as what foxy would say ''bye me matey's.**


	6. Chapter 5 new animatronic

**Hey everyone I decided to make another chapter and this one might have a little drama. Ok leggo!**

Chapter 5- new animatronic

~foxy's pov~

I was over waiting in me cove watching chica and the others but mostly chica. She sung so beautifully, I couldn't get my mind off her. But when there show was over it was time for me to perform. So as the kids and parents gathered around, I just told one of my quick pirate tales and handed out hats, eye patches, and hooks. Then the parents and kids had to leave. So once they left mike came and we all went into the dining room. Believe it or not the lad had big new for us.

~End of pov~

~skipping to night time~

mike- hey guys, the manager had called me when I was home and told me a new animatronic would be expected soon (smiles)

~they then all gasped in amazement~

freddy- that's good news

bonnie- it sure is fazbear it sure is

chica- but wait did he say what kind of animatronic?

Mike- no he said he wanted it to be a surprise for all of us

Chica- oh ok

~they then heard a door open and close, they all saw the manager carrying a box~

manager- hello everyone (puts down box)

mike- is that the new animatronic?

Manager- it sure is

Foxy- what kind of animatronic it be lad?

Manager- a chicken (smiles)

~they all widened there eyes especially chica~

chica- another ch-chicken?

Manager- yeah isn't it great? (he then starts opening the box a little) oh and don't worry you too, mike told me you too were together, congrats by the way, this animatronic will be a DAY security guard. So that means he gets to walk around during the day to protect the children and parents.

~the manager finished opening the box, in the box revealed a male orange chicken who a bit taller than the others, he looked similar to chica except one instead of a bib on he had on a leather jacket that says ''security'' and he wore black sunglasses, he also was a bit muscular. The manager then switched him on (also his name will be drake)~

drake- (slowly turns on) sup everyone I'm drake.

~they all wave then drake spots chica (uh oh)~

drake- (walks over to chica) well who do we have here, an angel?

Foxy- now hold on matey she is taken by me (growls)

Chica- yeah sorry drake and hold on foxy he didn't know

Manager- yeah sorry drake she is taken, you will just work as the day security guard

Drake- (a little angry) oh ok but if you will excuse me I have to go to the bathroom (walks to bathroom)

Chica- is he gonna be ok?

Manager- he will be fine, I'm sure of it

Chica- ok what now?

Manager- anything you guys can think of I will see you all In the morning (leaves)

Everyone- bye!

~Drake's pov~

ugh, chica is too sexy to be with that wimp (eyes will start glowing red) she should be we me, by my side, I know I just met her but it's something about her that is just so attractive. Taken or not, chica you will be mine soon, and as for you foxy you better watch out (laughs evilly)

~end of pov~

**uh oh what will drake do? Find out next chapter also sorry if this chapter was short**


	7. Chapter 6 twisted laughs

**heeeeeeeeey everyone i am here with a new chapter for you! yes YOU, i did not quit on this story and i never will anyways have**  
><strong>fun reading :3 also i have a new characters coming in the story and also this align center thing keep acting up so im just gonna keep the story in this way sorry :(<strong>

chapter 6- twisted laughs

~drake's pov~

as i was about to walk out of the bathroom i turned around to hear and see... a music box? i was about to pick it up  
>until it stopped. Then a few minutes later something black and skinny tackles me<p>

~end of pov~

drake- what the heck!?

~little did he know it was the MARIONETTE (I think that's how you spell it)~

marionette- shh shh i'm not going to hurt you...but i do want in (gets off of drake)

drake- (gets up and dusts himself off) what are you taking about (crosses arms)

marionette- i'm saying i want to hurt foxy

drake- why do you want to hurt foxy?

marionette- because one day before you came here like any ordinary day, i was in the shadows watching foxy preform, and then after the show  
>a little girl came up to him and start saying how foxy was her hero and stuff blah blah blah, he then started<br>malfunctioning and bit off the girl's head!

~drake then widens his eyes~

drake- how can chica go out with that monster!

marionette- i don't know and right now i don't care you can deal with that chica  
>chick i just want to deal with foxy (makes a twisted smile)<p>

~drake then thought it was creepy but e just shook it off, if the ''plan'' involves  
>getting chica all for himself then it's fine with him.<p>

drake- ok then, um so what's the plan?

marionette- you tell me

drake- i don't have a plan right now

marionette- well we will come up with something soon i guess

~there was a long silence~

marionette- well i guess i will be leaving now, see you later i guess (goes back into  
>the darkness)<p>

~and with that being said he was gone~

drake- man he is creepy but oh well at least he will help me get my beloved chica, and kill  
>that dreadful foxy.<p>

~drake then started thinking about the plan thing for a while~

~with mike and the band, they were all sitting at one of those party tales ~

mike- hey drake's been in their for a while, should we go-

~drake then came out of the bathroom, the others just started at him, especially foxy  
>considering he was still angry at drake for trying to hit on his girl~<p>

bonnie- had a nice time in the bathroom (smirks)

drake-what's it to you Bonnibelle?

bonnie- that's not my name it's bonnie not Bonnibelle (being serious)

drake- i realy don't care what your name is

chica- hey! what's your problem?

drake- (smiles at chica) nothing my sweet

chica- i'm not your sweet

drake- (mumbles) not yet

chica- what?

drake- nothing baby girl

foxy- (getting pissed) back off landlubber she's mine

drake- pssh step a side fox (pushes him out of his chair) she wants someone like me  
>(sits next to chica and smiles at her)<p>

chica- ugh no i don't (crosses arms and goes to help up foxy)

bonnie- why can't you just get it through your head she doesn't want you!

drake- do you want me? (smirks)

~freddy then growls, meaning he was getting mad~

bonnie- no i don't because i like someone else (blushing and looking at freddy)

drake- whatever your not my type anyway

~foxy then had enough, he tackled drake, then it turned into this whole fight scene,  
>bonnie and chica were both panicking, so freddy and mike had to break them up, foxy's jaw<br>looked like it was hanging so it might be broken now, he looked unconscious, and drake had a few scratch marks because of foxy's hook, and he had a black eye~

chica- OMG FOXY! (runs over to him)

~the others came behind chica to see foxy looking limp~

foxy-...

chica- foxy?

~foxy didn't say anything, foxy was in a coma, drake was sitting their watching as  
>the others were attending to foxy~<p>

drake- HEY what about me?

~chica then turned to drake with pure hate in her eyes, she then walked over to him~

chica- what about you? WHAT ABOUT YOU!? you seriously need to get yourself checked son  
>because what and how you acting now is not cutting anything! i hope your satisfied for what<br>you did to foxy!

drake- WHAT I DID? he attacked me first!

chica- maybe he wouldn't have to if you would stop hitting on me because we will never  
>together ever so get that in your head! (walks back to foxy then gives him a kiss on the<br>forehead) i love you foxy, i hope you wake up soon, and i'm sorry guys but now i need  
>sometime alone.<p>

~she then walks off to the kitchen~

mike- NICE GOING DRAKE! come on guys help me carry foxy to the cove

~bonnie and freddy nod and help carry the sleeping fox to pirate cove, drake just sat their alone~

drake- what have i done?

?- exactly what i wanted to happen (laughs evilly)

drake-...

**annnnnnnnnnd done! how was this chapter let me know! bye :3**

**-crazygirl365**


	8. Chapter 7- sadness and hate everywhere

**hey hey hey! (i know that's getting old) but anyways back with another chapter enjoy! :3 also get some of YOUR followers or friends to read my two stories please thanks**  
><strong>also new character update the marionette go to my page to see him after you read this chapter!<strong>

chapter 7- sleeping fox

~mike and the other's had carried foxy to his cove, they then set him behind his curtains~

bonnie- I feel so sorry for chica, and i hope foxy wakes up soon

mike- yeah me too, i think we should also report this to the manager tomorrow

freddy- good point

bonnie- i think i'm gonna go check on chica

freddy- you do that,we are going to deal with drake or at least have a talk with him

bonnie- 10/4 guys be right back!

~as soon as she left to go to the kitchen, mike and freddy went to go confront drake~

~with drake and ?~

drake- you again?

~you guys should already know the marionette~

marionette- yeah it's me (smiling) and i am happy as you can see

drake- let me guess you were watching everything right?

marionette- yep everything it almost seemed like a comedy show to me

drake- yeah to YOU!

marionette- anyways i thought i had to kill foxy or at least give him a piece of my mind, but i didn't have to you did it for me congratulations (claps) was it apart  
>of the plan?<p>

drake- no it wasn't, i didn't even make a plan yet

marionette- oh (stops clapping)

drake- you should know what went down you were hiding in the shadow's watching us

marionette- i know still i wanna hear what went down (smiles creepily)

drake- eh, ok just don't smile like that, so this what happen. Foxy attacked me so then i started attacking back, it then became this whole fight scene. And after we  
>got broken up, foxy had a broken jaw and he was unconscious.I on the other have a black eye and few scratches now.<p>

marionette- wow sorry but hey you got him!

drake- yeah i did but what does it matter, chica and the others are really pissed with me now

marionette- yeah that might be a problem, considering that freddy and mike are coming right now!

~the marionette then ran off into the darkness, leaving drake sitting their looking dumbfounded, freddy and mike walk up to him~

drake- what do you guys want?

freddy- look we don't want any trouble we just want to talk

~drake then thought for a while then nodded~

drake- go on then?

freddy- you need to really need to get you and your acts together

drake- BUT-

freddy- let me finish, you need to get yourself straighten because, your causing trouble with everyone, especially foxy and chica

drake- so?

~mike cutts in~

mike- so? you just made foxy do unconscious and now he has a broken jaw, chica is in the kitchen with bonnie who is now trying to calm her down after what you did and  
>what she said to you<p>

drake- One. Foxy attacked me first, Two. I want chica all to myself, in a relationship or not i'm getting her and there is nothing you can do about it (crossing his  
>arms)<p>

mike- wait until the manager hears about this, come on freddy let's go to my office (security room)

~mike and freddy left drake there again, the marionette then comes from out of the darkness~

marionette- phew, that was close, i also heard every thing

drake- (sighs) but they are kinda right, can anything else go wrong?

~with chica and bonnie in the kitchen~

~chica was currently sobbing and bonnie was trying to comfort her~

chica- (sobbing) why did this have to happen to him? why him?

bonnie- aww i'm so sorry chica (hugs her) don't worry we will figure out a way to fix foxy and get our revenge back on drake

chica- (stops sobbing) yeah we will, i wanna go see foxy again and give him a little peck

bonnie- ok but don't go crying again (laughs)

chica- (rolls eyes)

~they both then walk off to foxy's cove~

~in foxy's thoughts~

foxy~ i look around to see only white all around me with a little bit of darkness. wha- where am i? am i dead? i just wanna see my beloved lassie chica again and  
>give that drake a piece om my mind, he will pay, don't worry chica i won't forget you if i'm gone forever~<p>

**liked that chapter? let me know in the reviews and i will continue updating, bye guys until next time**

**-crazygirl365**


	9. Chapter 8- recovery of a fox

**hi guys i'm back and i am so so soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in**  
><strong>a while (mostly because of school and homework) but i'm back and ready to type<strong>  
><strong>also in the last chapter i miss and put the wrong title in the chapter, the real<strong>  
><strong>title was called ''sadness and hate everywhere'' but anyways here is a chapter<strong>

chapter 8- recovery of a fox

~chica's pov~

as me and bonnie were walking down to pirate cove, we walked inside and still saw foxy  
>unconscious.<p>

~end of pov~

chica- oh foxy (sighs)

bonnie- ill give you some time alone, i will be with freddy and mike, they are  
>probably in the office (walks off)<p>

~as soon as bonnie left chica walked over to the unconscious fox~

chica- oh foxy i miss you so much, if only you could hear me. i miss you so much,  
>i actually wanted to start our own little family with you (blushes and smiles)<p>

~she gives foxy a little peck on his nose and leaves, once she left a few wires  
>and sparks were coming out of the fox, he then started waking up~<p>

foxy- oww my head (gasp) hey i'm alive!

~he then started dancing around but then instantly stopped~

foxy- i gotta find the others (runs out of the cove)

~chica was walking down the hall to the security office looking very upset that  
>she lost her fox, but little did she know that foxy was alive, eventually she<br>reached the security office~

chica- hey guys (sighs)

bonnie- aww chi (runs and hugs her) we know you miss foxy but-

mike- (checking the tablet) um guys what's that running down the hall?

~they all rush over to mike and see something sprinting down the hall~

chica- it can't be!

~few seconds later~

foxy- hey guys did you miss me?

everyone- FOXY!

~they all rush to hug him~

chica- oh foxy we missed you so much, but especially me

foxy- i missed ye too lass i missed all of ye!

~they stop hugging him~

bonnie- chica ha been sobbing over you (laughs a little)

chica- (blushes hard) not all the time!

foxy- it's ok because i would have done the same thing, now where be that land  
>lubber drake? (eyes turn red)<p>

~with drake and the marionette~

marionette- so how should we celebrate our victory?

drake- i don't know and i don't really feel like it

marionette- why not?

drake- well for one thing i'm causing to much trouble, i'm happy that foxy  
>is out of the way now but now chica hates me and so does everyone else<p>

marionette- i know a guy who can help you with that chica chick

drake- oh yeah who?

marionette- a old friend of mine named goldie

drake- hmmm i want to see this goldie you are talking about

marionette- well he only comes around at certain times, that is if you say his  
>full name<p>

drake- what is it?

marionette- **''goldie the golden bear''**

~soon enough they hear a little girl laugh, then they start seeing **'' it's me''**  
>on the wall covered in blood, a golden bear soon teleports out of know where, he<br>had a blue top hat with a blue bow tie, he also had no eyes, the golden bear  
>starts walking to them~<p>

goldie- you called?

drake and marionette- ...

**and that is the end of this chapter but there will be more coming soon! peace out p.s sorry if this chapter is short  
><strong>

**-crazygirl365**


	10. Chapter 9- darkness in the air

**guess what is here? another chapter for you you you! enjoy reading! :3 also go to my page to see golden freddy**

chapter 9- darkness in the air

~the marionette and drake just sat there not knowing what to do~

marionette- (clears throat) um hey goldie long time no see how's it going?

goldie- a little of this and that, but anyways why did you call me?

marionette- um yes you see my friend drake here wants to get chica the chicken to himself

goldie- hmmm i might can help with that, all it takes is a little magic (smirks and chuckles)

marionette- (mumbles) man and i thought i was the creepy one

goldie- um by the way not to be rude, what happened to your eye there, and where did you get all those scratches?

drake- long story short me and foxy got into a fight but never mind about that so what's the plan?

goldie- not what's the plan, when is the plan, and that plan starts right... about... now!

~with freddy and the gang~

~they were all trying to prevent foxy from having another fight again with drake~

foxy- just let me at him!

~they were holding him back from going out the door~

freddy- NO! by the way how are you able to talk if your jaw is broken?

~foxy then stopped trying to leave~

foxy- i just went to where all of our extra parts were in case we get broken, and fixed me jaw back up

freddy- oh

foxy- now that i told you about my broken jaw story can i give that drake landlubber a piece of my mind now

freddy- nope

~foxy tried to bolt out the door again, but the others were holding him back, chica was getting tired and frustrated~

chica- ugh mike shut the doors now!

~with that being said mike closed both doors so he wouldn't get out, foxy then started screaming and going crazy, he wanted to kill drake or at least hurt him in some way, chica then went up to him and slapped him hard, he then calmed down and looked at chica who tears coming from her eyes~

chica- FOXY! get a hold of yourself, you don't need to fight, that's what got you unconscious and have a broken jaw in the first place, I don't want to lose you again

~she then broke down crying and hugged foxy tightly~

foxy- (sighs and hugs her back) i'm so sorry lassie, i just got out of control

chica- it's ok foxy, because i love-

~before she could finish her sentence, their tiny voices lurking around the gang, they then saw on the wall saying **it's me!**, it was goldie using his magic, next thing you know two ghostly black hands coming out of no where grabbing chica and taking out of the room, after that the room went back to normal, like nothing happened~

foxy- CHICA, LASSIE WHERE ARE YOU!

mike- (gasp) look on the wall

~they saw words on the wall which said... '' if you ever want to see chica again and alive, meet me in the dimensional world~

all- the dimensional world?

~back with the marionette drake and goldie~

~the ghost hands was bringing chica to goldie drake and the marionette, once it did, it was still holding chica~

goldie- well look who we have here (smirks)

chica- who are you? and what are you doing with drake and some other skinny guy?

goldie- my name is goldie the golden bear or goldie for short, that that skinny guy over there is the marionette and of course you already know drake

chica- yeah he is the jerk who tried to steal me from foxy

drake- aww don't be like that baby girl

chica- grrr i would get you right now but these are ghost arms or whatever are holding me

drake- yeah sure you would (smirking)

goldie- ENOUGH OF THIS WE MUST GO!

~goldie then summoned a large portal~

goldie- quickly in the portal, we will wait for foxy and the others to come, where we destroy them once and for all.

~they then walk inside the portal leaving it open for the others to come, chica then had tears in eyes and whispered to herself~

chica- foxy please help me, your my only hope

**awww poor chica :( what will happen? find out next chapter!**

**-crazygirl365**


	11. Chapter 10- you are my prisoner

**guess who is back to write? yep it's me crazygirl365, so before you start reading**  
><strong>I just want to apologize for not writing in a long long long while, but here is<strong>  
><strong>another chapter waiting for it to be read by YOU!<strong>

chapter 10- you are my prisoner

~as goldie, marionette, drake, and the kidnapped chicken chica walk all the way  
>to the other side of where the portal ends,they exit the portal as they see<br>gloomy skies and a dull looking type of castle which were guarded with a sharks  
>and alligators swimming around the castle but it had a a bridge to walk over<br>at least, their were also bats flying all around the place, which was very unwelcoming~

chica- how can you stand to live in this dump

goldie- hey watch it! this ''dump'' is where we will be keeping you

chica- oh great, i always wanted to live in a place that could kill me!

goldie- oh you do? well then i'm glad you-

chica- it was sarcasm you idiot!

goldie- feisty much? foxy did pick a good one

drake- you just had to?

goldie- anyways moving on.

~ they walked inside the castle over the deadly shark and alligator lake which  
>chica thought was very unsafe, the inside did not look any better than the<br>outside, it was all dusty filled with spider webs with spiders in it, their was  
>also mud stains in certain places, chica was not liking this one bit, they were<br>walking around trying to find chica someplace to put her~

goldie- hmm where can we put you? hmmmmm aha!

~he found a little room that had a couch, a book that has a feather with a bottle  
>that look like only had have of ink left, and last but ot least their was a<br>mirror in a oval form, the room might have looked dull but it was good enough  
>for chica~<p>

chica- well at least it doesn't look very bad

goldie- yeah be lucky i gave you the nicest room in this place

chica- so are you going to get these hands to release me or not?

goldie- oh yeah (snaps his finger)

~the hands drop chica in the room and shut the door leaving her in their~

drake- hey don't just drop her like that she still needs her beauty!

chica- hold up wait a second your telling me you only like me for my looks?

drake- and a little bit of your personality but yeah i would say your beauty

chica- so your saying if i was ugly none of this would be happening?

drake- well this would probably be happening to bonnie then since she is after you

chica- and you wonder why i don't like you, only caring for my looks, foxy is  
>more better then you will ever be he actually loves my personality more then my<br>looks which i for one think is very sweet.

drake- yeah yeah yeah, listen we will be back to check on you once we deal with  
>''foxy'' and the others<p>

marionette- they should be coming soon so let's roll

~they all leave chica in her room to go get ready to confront foxy and the others~

~back with the gang, they were trying to make a plan on how to get chica back  
>and get to the bottom of this funny business, foxy was nearly throwing a fit~<p>

foxy- WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO LADS AND LASS WE NEED TO GET CHICA BACK!

mike- foxy calm down we just need to figure out where this ''dimensional portal''  
>is<p>

~their was a light glowing down the hall which got bonnie's attention~

bonnie- guys look a sort of light is coming down from the hall

mike- should we go check it out?

bonnie- yes because now the light is getting brighter and brighter

foxy- maybe... IT'S THE DIMENSIONAL PORTAL! (runs out of office)

mike- wait foxy!

~they went to chase foxy down where they came across the portal, they see foxy  
>stepping inside the portal not caring one bit~<p>

mike- wait a second foxy we need to think about the dangers that can occur  
>once we enter the other side of the portal<p>

freddy- mike is right we need to go together

foxy- bu- but chica she needs our help!

bonnie- foxy i know you miss chica we all do that's why we need to stick  
>together that way we can all find her<p>

foxy- ye are right lassie we need to go... together!

~they all step through the portal not knowing what dangers can occur ahead of  
>them, foxy whispers to hiself that could barley be heard by the others~<p>

foxy- don't worry lass we are coming for ye

and done so did you like? yes no maybe so, you know you guys can give me ideas  
>on what to put in the next chapter if you want until next time!<p>

-crazygirl365


End file.
